


lured in

by musingsofhiraeth



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Originally posted on Amino, and then i never did, are we surprised, definitely not, i promised myself i was gonna write a part two, i'm still count lucio trash who knew, it's literally been over a year, this is super short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofhiraeth/pseuds/musingsofhiraeth
Summary: when the palace's young magician, roxanne, finds her baby brother is missing, she knows exactly where she must look, even if she does not know if she has the strenght to do it.OR;A short drabble I wrote about Lucio being a pissbaby and deciding the best away to get my OC's attention is by kidnapping her baby brother.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	lured in

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to the arcana amino, in december 2018.
> 
> this was written waaaay too long ago for me to give two shits about whether or not it's good, or remember half the details of my character's backstory.
> 
> but the gist is; roxanne is the court magician, she was trained by asra even tho she's got a different backstory than the mc. she is an orphan, and has two siblings, one around her age, and the other, william, still a toddler. when she arrives at the palace, lucio immediately becomes fascinated with her and uses her magical abilities to talk to her like, all the time, even though she's equal parts fascinated and terrified of him. so he decides to try something else! something else being kidnapping, of course.
> 
> Enjoy, and remember to drink water and be kind to yourself!  
> —With love, Hiraeth

She's been ignoring it for a while now. The voice. It doesn't stop, it never does. It's there, tugging at the corners of her mind when she gossips with her sister. Praising her when she practices her magic with Asra. Humming in the back of her head when she sings accompanied by the countess. Whispering for her to come to him when she bathes, lulling her to sleep when she lies on her canopy bed, only for her to wake up in the early hours of the morning, sheets wrapped around her legs, body drenched in cold sweat and heart beating out of her chest. It calls her name even now; when she runs around the castle frantically, alarms blaring so loud in her head that she forgets his insistent calling as she clutches the stuffed toy in her right hand.

"William?" Silence. "William, where are you, baby?" Roxanne looked out onto the gardens, where several points of light marked the position of searching guards, like stars in the night sky. A pang of pain strikes her heart, but she soldiers on. She's Roxanne Zeravi, damnit. She'll find her brother, even if it is the last thing she does. At that, there's a quiet chuckle in the back of her mind. It's dismissed by the brunette as quickly as it came, whose skirt now flies behind her as she runs. She doesn't stop until one of Lucio's hounds appears in front of her almost out of nowhere, the other one following suit. No one moves, both animals gazing piercingly at her.

"I'm not-" Low growl, and she pauses to correct her words. "I can't come with you right now. Later'" She asks, freezing up when one walks up to her. Its long snout nuzzles William's toy, before pointing to where the Melchior is looking at her expectantly. She blinks. "You know where he is?" 'Of course, they would know;' the rational part of her argues. 'Deny it as you may, but this has Lucio written all over it. The nurse mysteriously blacking out, only to wake up and find every baby in the nursery unharmed except for your three-year-old brother? He might as well have left a note saying 'By the way, I did this. -Lucio'.' Roxanne snapped out of her trance to see the two dogs staring back at her. "Fine." No sooner does she speak that word than the dogs take off, leaving Roxanne to hike up her skirt and follow after them as fast as she can until they reach a familiar looking staircase. Lucio's wing. The dogs trot up the steps and wait patiently on top of it, looking down at a now panting and flushed Roxanne. Hesitation is written across her face, but she knows there is no other choice but to follow the dogs, who are no looking at her as if saying "Well, what are you waiting for?".

Her climb up the steps is slow, almost painstakingly so. The magic feels heavier once she reaches the top, darker; as if something- someone?- is closing in around her, making breathing feel more difficult, and she feels something tugging at the corners of her mind, before her hands fly up to her head and she pushes it away with all of her strength, staggering in another direction as she grits her teeth. No, no, no. Not today. William needs her.

The first thing she notices when opening her eyes is that there's light coming from beneath a door. The second is that the door in questions leads to Lucio's room, (the owner of which has grown quiet in her head) and the third is that her feet are already moving towards it as if she were on autopilot.

She stops in front of the door, and a sweaty hand reaches for the doorknob before stopping mid-air. Roxanne's features suddenly acquire a pensive look. What if it is a trap? For all she knows, the room may be empty except for Lucio. Her brother might not be in there. He could- He might not even be alive anymore. A shudder goes through her, and she's not sure it was because of the unpleasant thoughts or the fact that she can feel his presence. Powerful, dark, terrifying. Should she?

As if on cue, a giggle breaks the silence, and her head snaps up. She'd recognize her brother's delighted laughter anywhere. And so she pulls open the door and enters to count's old room. It slams shut behind her, and the corridor is once again silent.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! as always, comments are appreciated, as are kudos! 
> 
> if you liked this and like bbc sherlock, don't forget to check out my other work too, the spider the bunny and the speakeasy!
> 
> —With love, Hiraeth


End file.
